


First Steps

by JunKisho



Series: Milestones [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunKisho/pseuds/JunKisho
Summary: Both children were up, their little bodies wavering shakily even with the support of the table. Hands were released from the table at the simultaneously and time seemed to stop right then, as Yulian and Ilian stood tall and proud, cherub faces stretched with gummy smiles.





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my niece and nephew, and of course, Developmental Psychology
> 
> This fiction isn't beta-ed, and I posted this almost immediately after writing it out in one sitting. Please do let me know if there are errors present, thank you!
> 
> Also, Viktor with a K; Let's agree to disagree and be accepting of differences

A pair of russet brown eyes widened in shock as Ilian landed on his diaper-clad rear with a soft but heavy thump. Soft giggles exploded into raucous laughter behind him as twin brother Yulian cheerily applauded Ilian’s efforts to stand. A deeper, restrained yet amused chuckle echoed as Yuuri watched 11-month-old Ilian landing on his rump for the nth time that week. Yulian cooed in empathy as he patted Ilian’s cheek, eliciting a small whine of frustration that gave way to incomprehensible baby babbles between the twins.

Yuuri watched on silently with paternal love, before sweetly kissing the top of their heads and urging them to try again. Ilian, never one to give up, placed his small palms on the low coffee table and heaved himself up on unsteady legs. Yulian, encouraged by his twin, mirrored Ilian and soon both children were up, their little bodies wavering shakily even with the support of the table. Hands were released from the table at the simultaneously and time seemed to stop right then, as Yulian and Ilian stood tall and proud, cherub faces stretched with gummy smiles.

A loud shutter click shattered the reverie and the two dropped back down on their derriere once again. An apologetic Viktor, with his phone held out, immediately rushed over to fuss over his two progenies, scooping Ilian up with gusto and blowing raspberry kisses on his soft tummy. Yuuri, equally enthusiastically but much more placidly, carried Yulian up to drop butterfly kisses all over him whilst murmuring praises for their efforts. Uncontrollable giggles broke out between the four as the family enjoyed the domesticity of the moment.

“I’m going to prepare lunch now, love,” Viktor ruefully muttered, as he placed Ilian back down on the carpeted floor.

“Looking forward to it, we’re starving,” Yuuri replied, quickly pecking Viktor on his lips and releasing him to do his allocated duty for the day.

“It’ll be done in thirty minutes; can the four of you wait till then?”

“Yes, yes, now please go before the little ones rebel.”

“We’re being ruled by tiny little terrors, Yuuri. Whatever happened to our authority?”

“Little terrors, eh? Tell that straight to Yulian’s and Ilian’s faces,” Yuuri deadpanned, knowing that Viktor was unraveling his dramatic tendencies but wouldn’t be able to continue in the face of the twins.

“Aren’t you both the loveliest angels! I’ll never forgive anyone who calls you both terrors,” exclaimed Viktor with just a tad too much exuberance, squeezing them and rubbing his head against Yulian’s, then Ilian’s cheek while releasing contented alpha pheromones. Despite not knowing what had transpired, both little boys gave delighted squeals at the antics of their Papa.

“Go now, seriously,” Yuuri chided lovingly, watching over the twins as they renewed their efforts to stand while Viktor left for the kitchen.

Yulian, tired out from the continuous standing and numerous falls, started crawling towards a sedate Makkachin and gently patting behind her ears. Ilian crawled over to Yuuri and extended his chubby arms out to be carried. Yuuri indulged and lifted Ilian up until his feet were placed firmly on the carpet. Ilian then started rhythmically stamping his tiny feet while Yuuri slowly, but steadily, let go. With a look of utter determination, Ilian stamped his right foot once, as though testing the waters, before he lifted his left foot and placed it a smidge forward.

Watching with bated breath, Yuuri crooned out gentle encouragements while a curious Yulian crawled back after sensing a sudden change of mood and scent from his Tou-chan. Muted footsteps approached the living room after Yuuri called out to Viktor through his excited scent. Within the next ten blinks of the eye, Ilian had successfully stood upright and walked forward for all of two baby steps before gravity dragged his heavy bottom back down.

Not to be outdone, Yulian crawled towards Yuuri and insistently demanded to be lifted up. Yuuri obliged him and Yulian was happily lifted to his feet and sought to find his balance. Ilian, emboldened by his twin, pushed to try again and soon enough, two toddlers were up and raring to go. Yuuri continued to feed them encouragement and scooted back a couple of inches to give them more space.

 In synchronicity, Yulian and Ilian resolutely brought up their right foot and started to totter forward in multiple small but quick steps, bodies hunching forward with each movement. As one, the twins crashed safely within Yuuri’s open-armed embrace when their legs gave out with the extended exertion.

Yuuri hugged the twins with overwhelming pride and love, layering sweet pheromones and words of praise over them. Within seconds, a large glomp rocked them as Viktor joined in the fray and gushed out exultant compliments; the alpha Papa carrying out his role as the head cheerleader of the little ones. The circle was completed after Makkachin plodded over and tenderly licked the twins, then resting her head on their thunder thighs.

The contented, satisfied hum enshrouding the five (or six) of them lasted for a mere couple of minutes before both Yuuri’s and Viktor’s phone started ringing and vibrating non-stop on the couch.

“Pretty sure you just broke the internet, Vitya,” the knowing tone in Yuuri’s voice softening his exasperation.

“I didn’t, the twins did,” Viktor cheekily replied.

Shaking his head in fond resignation over his husband’s usual antics, Yuuri could only gaze over his children, gurgling out laughter without abandonment, and his mate’s delight with a gentle smile, capturing the moment and keeping it close to his heart and storing them in his memory. He was about to open his mouth to retort but an odd, bitter odour tickled his throat in warning.

“Vitya…” Yuuri choked out worriedly.

“Da?” Viktor hummed out distractedly.

“Did you leave the stove or oven on?”

A slightly hysterical shrill coated Yuuri’s words, immediately prompting Viktor to jerk his head up in sudden remembrance. Alarmed, Viktor sprinted towards the kitchen. A cacophony of clattering pots, pans and utensils assaulted the poor family’s ears before the oven belted out a cheerful ding. Indistinct fumbling echoed, and a loud yelp of pain followed as Viktor, once again, forgot his oven mitts.

Yuuri’s scent started to sour in distress and he quickly made his way to Viktor after instructing Makkachin to look after the twins, who were curiously gazing towards the kitchen. Yuuri prodded Viktor towards the sink to place his fingers under cold running water, mercifully taking away the edge of the burning sting. He then rummaged through the freezer and procured two ice cubes and wrapped them in a nearby dishcloth and carefully rested them on the burnt areas. Viktor visibly wilted in cool relief, gracelessly sliding onto the floor, mindlessly listening to Yuuri ransacking the drawers.

The makeshift ice compress was abruptly taken away and Viktor whined in reluctance as Yuuri cleaned the injured extremities, before spreading burnaid on them. The couple sighed as the whole fiasco died down, Yuuri seeking reassurance by scenting Viktor’s scent gland. Within the next heartbeat, two vivacious toddlers crawled into the kitchen area, while Makkachin languidly followed like a true bodyguard. Yulian and Ilian patted Viktor’s injured hand, physically willing the pain away from their hurt Papa.

“Sorry darlings, Papa was a little careless just now. Thank you for worrying over me,” Viktor mumbled into the twins’ mop of dark hair.

“I’m sorry love,” Viktor muttered into Yuuri’s lips, “I think the food might be slightly burnt.”

“Your priorities are questionable, Vitya,” an exasperated Yuuri shot back.

“I certainly hope that the food isn’t questionable though.”

Groaning, Yuuri donned the oven mitts to retrieve the piping hot lunch that was definitely charred on the surface.

“It looks salvageable; we can remove the burnt top,” Yuuri remarked as he tentatively scraped the lasagna with a spoon.

“At least you only broke the internet today,” He continued without missing a beat.

Rambunctious cooing and giggling erupted almost immediately, as though in full support of the beloved Daddy.

Viktor sat there, stunned in disbelief whilst the twins crawled all over him in glee.

“Lunch?” Yuuri questioned Viktor mildly, grabbing a squirming Yulian and depositing him into the prepared highchair before doing the same to Ilian. Even Makkachin gave a judgmental sniff and walked away from Viktor.

With the loss of two warm babies, Viktor couldn’t help but slump and wail in theatrics.

 

* * *

 

After lunch, Yuuri had to skype Phichit after the latter blew up his phone with fifty missed calls and close to two hundred messages. Viktor was happily fending off comments (more like feeding more fuel to the situation) and posting more photos to his instagram account. The twins engaged in a short baby talk before tiredly slumping over in their shared crib for a quick nap as the events from a few hours prior took a toll on their petite frames and undeveloped muscles.

 All was well in the Katsuki-Nikiforov home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read all the way till the end, thank you very much!
> 
> I will put this fiction under a series of oneshots, but I will not guarantee any updates soon. The series will definitely center around the different developmental milestones, if I get round to writing the rest.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas, do feel free to comment below or drop me a PM. I'll do what I can, and if it's up, I'll definitely credit you and let you know :)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kiryouya) if you have burning questions to ask!


End file.
